Inaros/Patch History
*Fixed Inaros getting stuck in his Devour animation if Devour is cast on an enemy that dies at the exact same time. *Fixed a script error in Inaros’ Sandstorm. *Fixed some script abuse when Inaros' Desiccation continued to tick after Inaros was killed.﻿﻿ *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Inaros. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed having no Shields in Archwing if Inaros or Nidus are equipped. *Fixed Inaros' Desiccation GPU particles not applying chosen Energy color *Fixed Ancient Healer damage reduction Aura negatively affecting the consume rate of Inaros’ Devour. *Excluded Reactant and Index Point pickups from Sandstorm. *'Augment': Sandstorm - *'Conclave': Devour now also decreases Dodge speed of target. *Fixed various clipping issues with Inaros. *Fixed an issue with Inaros players entering into pre-death and becoming unable to revive during Specter encounters. *Fixed an issue with Devouring allies affected by Radiation Damage and permanently locking Inaros in the animation for the duration of the mission. *Enemies that are being Devoured by Inaros can no longer be hurt/killed by another player. *Fixed Scarab Swarm healing objectives. *'Conclave:' Fixed staying active after death until the player respawns. *'Quest:' Fixed Clients not seeing the laser eye FX on enemies in the final stage of the Sands of Inaros quest. *'Quest:' Fixed Sentinel kills not counting toward the Sacred Vessel progress in the Sands of Inaros quest. *Fixed Inaros appearing transparent after reviving. *Fixed Inaros’ diorama missing his cloth attachments. *'Conclave:' Fixed Sandstorm lingering even after death. *Fixed Inaros’ Sandstorm lingering even after death in Conclave. *'Quest:' Fixed the Sands of Inaros’ Sacred Vessel diorama becoming stuck on screen, preventing progress in the Quest. *'Quest:' **Players can now review the Sacred Vessel more closely in their Landing Craft when playing the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed an issue in the Sands of Inaros Quest that could cause menus to freeze after seeing the in-Mission Sacred Vessel diorama. **Fixed several overlapping textures and holes in Inaros’ tomb in the Sands of Inaros Quest Mission. *'Conclave:' Fixed Inaros’s Sandstorm visual FX lingering after death in Conclave. *Fixed Inaros’ Sandstorm visual FX covering too large an area when ranged Mods are equipped. *Fixed an error causing Inaros to get stuck when devouring friendly targets affected by the Radiation proc. *Fixed being usable on corpses. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not having consistent targeting when moving the camera while aiming. *Trinity’s will no longer affect Inaros when in . *Fixed weapons with alt fire being usable during using Sandstorm. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not healing Sentinels. *Fixed not being able to consume enemies below his position. *Fixed Scarab Armor buff persisting through death. *Fixed Inaros starting at 0 shields when using an Archwing. *'Quest:' **Fixed some visual fx causing the torches in the Sands of Inaros Quest to appear pixelated. **Fixed not receiving an Inbox message after completing the Sands of Inaros Quest. *'Conclave:' Inaros’ Dessicate and Banshee’s Sonic Boom range has been increased and now hit in a 40 degree FOV. *Baro Ki’Teer will now have a unique greeting when interacting with Inaros. *Fixed an issue allowing players to cast other abilities during Inaros’ Devour after entering the pause menu during Devour’s cast. *'Quest:' **Removed some audio FX from Inaros’ vault door in the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed music not properly playing during the Sands of Inaros Quest boss battles. *'Conclave:' **Lowered the damage and duration of Inaros’ Desiccation in Conclave. **Increased the damage of Inaros’ Scarab Swarm in Conclave. *'Quest:' Fixed not being able to view the Sands of Inaros Quest diorama in your Codex after completing the Quest. *'Quest:' **Fixed a bug preventing the extraction door from opening in Sands of Inaros quest. **Fixed issues with the Sacred Vessel being consumed too early in the Sands of Inaros quest, leading to progression stoppers. **Fixed audio FX that were not properly functioning on Inaros’ tomb doors in the Sands of Inaros Quest. **Fixed an error causing the Vessel to be lost from the player’s inventory during the Sands of Inaros Quest Mission. *'Conclave:' Fixed an error that would occur when entering bleedout in Conclave as Inaros while looking at an enemy player. *The Mod now affects Inaros's bleed out damage. *Adjusted Inaros’ sarcophagus audio FX. *Improved the quality of Inaros’ sarcophagus’ animations. *Fixed players being unable to trade Inaros’ Blueprint. *Fixed Inaros’ Idle Animation Icons not displaying properly. *Fixed Scarab Swarm not taking on the proper energy color for audio FX. *'Inaros risen from the sands.' *'Quest:' Sands of Inaros added. }} Last update: Category:Inaros